Gold Plated Switchblade
by Kitty-kraze
Summary: Something awful is happening at the DX while Soda is working alone at night but can anyone find him and save him from it? Let me know if the rating's too high.
1. Chapter 1

**Gold Plated Switch Blade**

**Chapter 1 - **_**A/N:**_ _Hi! This is probably only going to be two or three chapters long so it's pretty short but I think you'll like it. Please R&R! Thanks so much!_

* * *

Sodapop's POV:

Here I am, alone, at night, working at the DX. Steve went home hours ago and I'm working over-time. The owner has yet to stop by to close up and it's almost midnight. I called Darry telling him I'd be home real late tonight. I'm hungry but I don't have anything to eat and my granola bar dinner is long gone. Thankfully the bright lights keep me awake and there are a few customers every now and then. Mostly Greasers who've come from the bar or a rumble to get gas or vomit from their hangover.

"When's Mr. Andy going to come?!" I exclaim out loud as a carful of Greasers come tearing into the parking lot shouting and making my new migraine even worse.

"Hey Grease!" one of them yell, obviously intoxicated. "Gimme a full tank." He slurs out the window.

I nod and get busy filling up the tuff car's gas tank. I'm starting to grow uncomfortable as they're yelling sexual and racial slurs at me. I don't get it, they're white, I'm white, I don't understand! I walk around to the driver's side to retrieve the money.

"Alright, that'll be one dollar and twenty-three cents." I say noticing that it's the Shepard gang that's so drunk in the car. Tim is driving and Curly's sitting right beside him.

"I ain't think so, grease." Curly slurs. "You's gonna lets us drive outta 'ere an' not paya penny."

"Sorry Curly, you have to pay. My boss'll get real mad at me if you don't pay so you gotta pay." I say startin' to grow a little nervous. I really, really wish that Mr. Andy would stop by so I can get the hell out of here.

"What'd you just say boy?" Tim ask moving to get out of the car. "Did you just tell me that I _had_ to pay? Well I got news for you son of a b****. I've _never _ had to do somethin' that I ain't wanna do and you sure as hell ain't gonna make me pay, b******."

"Look, Tim. I'm real sorry but I can't just let you drive outta here without payin'. That ain't up to me. It's up to the boss. Now he's gonna be here in just a few minutes and you can chat with him 'bout it. But I can't do nothin' about it!" I protest.

"Oh yeah? We'll see 'bout that." He growls real low, jumping out of the car like an alley cat.

The rest of his gang follows and they surround me in seconds. I pray to God that somebody'll stop whether it be a customer or Mr. Andy, just somebody! They get real close, growling explicit curses under their breath at me. I can't do anything 'bout it! I don't have my knife with me. But even if I did, it'd give them an excuse to pull their knives and heaters too probably, on me and I sure don't wanna come along for that ride. The fight starts. Somebody throws a punch at me, which I avoid and a nanosecond later, I'm being pummeled on the ground. Yeah, I get in a few punches and kicks, mostly aimed where it hurts real bad and I hit a few guys. Tim gets real mad at that and wraps his hand 'round my neck, squeezing and pressing down. I'm choking and coughing and yelling for somebody, anybody to help but no one comes. Just as I'm about to pass out, the pressure lightens and I can breathe for a second.

"Get all the money you can grab." I hear Tim shouting at Curly before looking back at me.

"Ti-Tim," I gasp, he's started choking me again. "You – don't have to do this. We can – we can figure somethin' else out, man."

"Na, you had your choice to let us go but wanted to be the big hero now didn't you? Look where it got you, grease. Are you ready to meet your maker 'cause you're gonna meet 'em real soon, but don't worry little kiddy, I'll kill you nice 'n slow so you have time to think about all your family and your pathetic little friends." He growls, smiling very creepily.

He might be drunker and higher than the devil himself but he gives me the creeps! Not to mention the fact that he's going to kill me. I whimper a bit as he whips out a knife. All I can see is that it is a gold plated switch blade before I feel a cutting pain and everything is gone.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Cliffy eh? Yeah, I'm mean, I got it. __ Don't worry, next chapter coming very soon and that'll probably finish it up! Thanks so much for reading! Please, please, please review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**_**A/N: **__Hi! This chapter will conclude this book, sooooo, please, please review! __ Thanks so much! Please R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

Mr. Andy's POV:

I finally pull into the DX's driveway. Huh, that's funny. There's only one of the three stadium lights on at the station. As I'm about to park my car I see something that I will never, ever, forget.

"Oh my god! Oh god, oh god, no, no!" I shout jumping out of my car, running full boar to the body laid splayed out under the ring of light from the only street lamp we have in the station. "No! God no! Sodapop! C'mon! Answer me, kiddo! Come on, just open your eyes!" I plead.

The kid doesn't so much open move a muscle. I don't even think he's breathing. I-I'm scared, I don't know what to do. The kid's body is splayed very unnaturally and there's a knife wound to his chest and abdomen. I think I barely feel his little heart beating slowly but that cut is awful close to it. Sodapop's face is white as a sheet, his golden blonde hair is stained with his own blood. Worst of all, Soda's jeans are pooled around his ankles, his boxers pulled down to his knees.

"Oh god," I mutter. "What the hell happened, kiddo?"

'_Was he, molested?'_ I think. _'I pray to God he wasn't'_

Sodapop begins to stir and I quickly tug his boxers up to their proper place. His eyes still don't open but he moans softly, mumbling something about a Tim mugging the DX and a gold plated switchblade.

'_God I have to call Darrel!'_ I remember in panic remembering Sodapop's older brother. "Soda, Sodapop it's Mr. Andy. I'm right here, kiddo but I have to call your brother, alright? I'll be right back." I scramble up off the ground and rush to the phone behind the counter at the station and ring up Darrel Curtis, a number I have memorized by heart. "Darrel Curtis?"

"Speaking." A deep, mature voice answers.

"Mr. Curtis, it's Mr. Andy and I am so sorry to disturb you but I need you to come to the DX immediately. It's your brother, he's been attacked badly, and possibly molested." I add quietly.

I hear a soft, "Oh my god." On the other end before, "I'll be right there. Is – Is he alive?"

"For now." I answer.

"I'll be there in two." He replies hanging up.

I don't how fast that boy was driving but he made it there in less than two minutes. The poor kid isn't any more conscious than he was when Darrel arrived than he had been. He jumps out of his truck with a blanket and lots of bandages. A clean set of clothes as well.

"Sodapop! Soda, oh god, Soda. Hey little buddy, you with me sweetie?" he asks crouching down next to his younger brother.

The poor kid moans and stirs, trying to open his eyes.

"Darry?" Soda slurs.

"Hey buddy, god I'm so glad you're going to be okay." Darrel says pressing the gauze and bandages into his wounds. "Do you know who did this to you, Soda?"

"Tim," my young employee grunts.

Darrel's eyes mouth draws into a tight, evil line. Hellfire burns deep in his eyes.

"Dare, he had a blade. A gold plated switchblade. It hurt, he – he stabbed me. They took money, they took all the money. He knocked me out. It's all my fault. I should've just let them go. They only wanted a full tank of gas. I could've spared it. Paid for it myself, even. I'm sorry Darry. I'm so sorry." He starts to sob.

Poor kid.

"Sodapop, do you, uh, remember anything. Maybe something they did to you when you were knocked out?" he asks.

"Oh I don't know, Darry. I felt really cold and tingly almost before I don't know what happened. It was probably just the knife. It was huge Dare. He had me in a headlock. I couldn't breathe, Darry."

"I'm so, so, sorry Sodapop. I should've called you, sweetie."

"I was scared, Darry." Soda whimpers.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let's get you home, little buddy." Darry says gently scooping Sodapop up and placing him in the backseat of his truck. "I'll talk to _you_ later." He says pointing a bit threatening to me.

Oh no doubt he'll talk to me. Probably punch my lights out.

* * *

Darry's POV:

Oh my poor little baby. He's quiet and limp the whole way home. I carry Soda into his room and get Steve, who had crashed here for the night, to carry Ponyboy into my room. Pony is dead asleep. If a bomb was dropped right beside him, he wouldn't have heard a thing. My baby brother's head is rolling around on his neck. I feel awful about how Ponyboy is so oblivious to what's happening around him. So young, so innocent, so oblivious. Soda's wounds have stopped bleeding but his face is so, so pale. The next few days are real stressful. I keep Ponyboy away from Soda to keep him quiet. Thank god he doesn't get an infection. Even two weeks later, we still don't know what exactly happened to Sodapop. Tim was hauled in by the fuzz after Steve put in an anonymous tip that a gas station had been robbed and a worker mugged by the Shepard gang. Curly breaks easier than Tim does. The fuzz finds the gold plated switchblade Sodapop wouldn't stop talking about. Curly admits to jumping Soda and stealing the money. He witnesses to Tim pulling the knife and stabbing Sodapop as well as a few of the other gang members pulling Soda's pants and boxers down. Tim finally cracks and says he did touch my little brother inappropriately multiple times but bluntly denies that he had ever had intercourse with my little brother and thank god for that. I'd still like to f*** his a** up but at least he'll be in jail for a few years without any hope of probation any time soon. And so it goes, my family recovering, Soda going to counseling once he was told what happened to him and Ponyboy getting over the shock of the awful things that happened to his brother. What Tim and the Shepard gang did to Sodapop affected this whole family. I've been more protective of Soda recently, even more than I am to Ponyboy. Even though he's eighteen years old, I haven't let him go back to his job at the DX and Mr. Andy 'completely agrees' to why I have made Sodapop quit. Yeah, money's a bit tighter but he's looking around and I'm checking up on him. If he's going to be alone at any point or time, even if he gets the job, he's not going to take it. No way. Ponyboy, being so young still, doesn't exactly understand the gravity of the situation yet. Maybe I shouldn't have protected him so much. He doesn't exactly have a lot of knowledge about life aspects. I guess we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. I love my boys. They're everything to me and I will never let this happen again. Not to my family.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Alright, that's it. I hope you liked it! I know it's sad and maybe a bit disturbing about what happened to poor Soda, but sadly, it does happen. Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! __ #PeaceoutGrease!_


End file.
